The functional and structural properties of hemoglobin, heme-containing enzymes and their metal substituted analogues (Co, Mn, Zn and others) is under investigation by a variety of chemical (ligand binding Bohr effect, oxidase activity) and physical (epr, endor, flash photolysis) techniques.